utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Utaite Wiki:Tutorial
Please READ the whole tutorial before you get started on editing! If you want a good example of how an utaite page should be like, please visit Soraru's page. Illust. by Iwako (いわこ) @Pixiv The second part of the Tutorial can be found here. It covers how to edit pages other than the singer articles. Page of Templates For your convenience a list of all the templates used on this site can be found here. Before you get started This page is subject to change at any moment, so remember to check back here when it has been edited. If you have not done so already please make sure that the Utaite and/or YouTube Singer being added fulfills the requirements listed here. Please read the entire tutorial to prevent any mistakes! *Please try to not create new, blank or empty pages if you just want to add a utaite. If you want to add a new page, you need to take responsibility of finishing it. *Do not add biased information. This wiki is not a fanclub. Also remember, Google Translate is your best friend. Even though it may be incorrect most of the time, it gets the points across fairly well (sometimes). Default layout of utaite pages Please copy and paste this whole code to the source mode of an utaite's page you want to create or whose page is currently empty at the moment. If the page is already filled but lacks some of these sections, please only add the ones necessary. *Please avoid deleting parts of the code* If you have questions or suggestions for the whole layout or some sections in it, please visit Esperancia's or Starikun's wall. Please delete the comments in brackets later in the page and choose the type of infobox (NND or YT). (for NND utaite) (for YT utaite) Affiliations and collaboration projects List of covered songs Discography Gallery Trivia External links The next thing to do is to fill the blanks: the fields in infobox templates and information under the header titles. For templates, please edit using visual mode (pop-up window). If you're more comfortable using source mode to fill out fields, please copy and paste this code instead in the place of infobox code: For NND utaite: For YT utaite: If you're still not sure what a template is or what it does for the wiki, please visit this page. Do not change the order of the sections currently used in the layout without permission. You have to ask the current administrator first. Now, we're going to explain thoroughly what and how to fill each sections in the layout. This tutorial is mainly explaining how to edit in the source mode. That means, there will be a lot of coding usage to better explaining how to fill the utaite's pages. Sample song playlist This is the code for sample song in the beginning of an utaite page. It was supposedly a template, but since it's using a YouTube extension script, it can't be made into template. Change the ones in "*". If the utaite sings without any partner, delete the featuring part (starting from ", also..."). Images Main avatar (for the infobox) Coding: |image = File:imagename.jpg/png/any |imagewidth = if it's smaller than 210px, please put the original width *Please use a decent overall-looking image for the main avatar of the utaite. Refrain from using a face-avatar (icon-size). *Peferably pictures should be saved in the ".png" file type as that is a much more higher quality image. **On this wiki pictures tend to be automatically resized and pictures of the ".jpg" cannot handle that very well and often causes pictures be slightly blurry. Pictures of the ".png" file type however can handle that much more better and will appear crisp and clean despite the automatic resizing. *If the width is bigger than 210px there is no need to fill the "imagewidth" field. If using source mode, then just delete that field completely or else the picture will not show up. *It will be better if it's official (purposefully drawn per the related utaite's request). Please cite the illustrator or the image's affiliation with some utattemita projects (collab or PV avatar); if it has any. (example: Hashiyan, Zebra) **Please refer to the "How to add photos to the gallery (source mode)" on how to correctly do so. :Coding for citing the official illustrator: |coveredsong = song title where the image is featured |official_illustrator = illustrator's name. Japanese characters are allowed. |collabgroup = a doujin project/collab group where the image is featured *If the utaite does not have any official avatar, please use a well-known and a good quality fanmade avatar. Do not forget to cite the illustrator. The example is in Yoppei's and Guriri's page. Yoppei doesn't have a decent avatar, so I took one from pixiv which has already gained hundreds of bookmarks. :Coding for citing the non-official illustrator (fan illust): |other_illustrator = fill this with the non-official illustrator's name. Japanese characters are allowed. Gallery section If the utaite has revealed his/her real life photo, please put an official one in the gallery section; such as: *A snapshot of his/her performance in a public concert (example: Dasoku). **'Do not '''post pictures of Utaite from '''private concerts'! *An official promotional photoshoot (for shows/projects/singles/album/official homepage, etc.). (example: Gero, Clear). **Screenshots from PV(s) of the utaite are fine. *A photo uploaded by the utaite himself. Do not forget to cite the source (twitter-related image hosting site, personal blog, etc.) (example: ShounenT) When taking pictures from a utaite's social working site, blog or such like so make sure to/that: *Avoid purikura (photo booth) pictures - generally they are ones that have graffiti-like objects pasted on it *Avoid pictures of them showing off something that may be inappropriate *Try to avoid "standing in front of mirror" pictures *Avoid "pictures of pictures" *Pictures with the utaite blocking their face are okay as long as it is well taken *Do not post pictures of Utaite that do not like showing their faces on this wiki; for example, some Utaite may hold private concerts (usually where photography is prohibited,) and if by some chance a photo leaks out, DO NOT post the picture(s) here, as much as you want to share with the world how "bishounen" or "bishoujo" they are. ಠ_ಠ *Do not post pictures of Utaite from magazines in which one may have to specifically buy in order to obtain pictures of him or her. There was a certain issue in which a utaite was "troubled" because of this issue. For more information please read the article here. **If a certain utaite has already publicized him or herself it may be alright to post such magazine scan as long as it doesn't include another utaite that doesn't like to do so. However, It is not advised to do so as it is pretty much taking material from a resource that needs to be paid for. *Overall just try to find a well taken picture DO NOT UPLOAD REAL LIFE PHOTOS OF UTAITE MORE THAN NECESSARY. This is not a fan site. Try to keep the maximum of real life photos to 3''' please. Please also be mindful of what you name the picture as. Refer to how Wikipedia only featured a few photos for each pages. How to add photos to the gallery (source mode) All you have to do is add the image file's name after the "|". Code view: Gallery If you want to write a caption and/or add more than one picture then it should look like this: Gallery Citing Illustrators Citing illustrators in the gallery requires a bit more work Now lets take Hashiyanas an example. If the artist already has an entry in the Avatar Illustrators page, then the caption under the picture should look something like this: Gallery The tag is used to create a new line so that the Illustrator(s) name won't be all jumbled up along with the description of the picture. When citing illustrators that already have an entry on this wiki make sure that when you type the Avatar Illustratorstag, that after it inside the brackets, include, "#letter the artist name starts with|name of artist" In the case that the illustrator(s) does not have an entry on this wiki you may: *Add them by using this template while making sure to edit in source mode. **A tutorial on how to how to use the template can be found here. *Link to their profile/site where the picture has been posted - you do not need to link to the actual page of the picture itself. **In the case this applies a "short link" must be used as if not the caption will not appear altogether as it will exceed the amount of allowed characters to be used in the caption area. Sites such as, "bitly" and "Tiny URL" can be used for this. The resulting code should look like this: Converting Pictures to PNG Format There are many ways to convert pictures to the PNG format which is much better for use on sites like these that often resizes pictures. The PNG format can handle compression while the JPG format cannot. So listed here are some options that one can use to convert .jpg to .png format. Word of warning: renaming a file (such as when one saves it) to .png does not change a file to that format whatsoever! Only using a converter will actually change the file to the desired format (even though the file may "appear" to work despite the renaming). *'''Paint - Regular old Windows Paint can be used to convert files to .png however there are no options to set the quality output or optimize it, so the end product may turn out quite bad. *'Photoshop, GIMP' (or any other image editing software) - Any image editing software is especially good to use as often, they will give you additional options (ex. quality output, interlacing, etc.) that one can use to produce good quality images. *'Online Convertors' - There are multiple online converters online that can be used to convert files into PNG format. Some may have more options than others but overall it depends, some may have better image outputs than others. **A decent convertor can be found here Using Paint and any image editor software is relatively simple, simply open the file in the program then "Save as" .png. On online converters simply follow the instructions on the site. Other fields Coding: |officialjapname = japanese characters (hiragana, katakana, or kanji) |officialromajiname = Japanese name romanization |othernameinfo = see below. |aka = see below. |partner = see below. *If the utaite uses romaji as his net nickname, it is optional to put the Japanese characters of its romaji name. (Such as Gero who uses "Gero".) Nonetheless, almost every utaite has their Japanese name, even if they identified themselves using romaji/latin names. If you're not sure what their Japanese names are, please leave the field blank. *'"othernameinfo"' field is filled with direct translation of the utaite's name. The format is: , lit. "'translation'"'' *'"aka"' field can be filled with the utaite's fan nickname, other username, or fan title. (Example: Akiakane's ''Screaming Cinderella) **Please try to avoid derogatory nicknames *'The birth date source must be cited.' **To cite a reference source this code must be used: link here|insert title of source or what the source is referencing to *'"partner"' field is used to list Utaite that said utaite may have collaborated with. Please only list Utaite that have collaborated with the said utaite two (2) or more times. Avoid listing Utaite from large group collaborations as they can be very space taking. *'"vocaloid"' field is filled with the majority of vocaloid voice type the utaite has or has covered. If there are none or he/she does random covers/rap covers, please use "various". *'Leave some fields empty if you're not sure what should've been put or haven't got the information about them. Me and the other users will help searching for it.' Utattemita playlist The template used is Template:Playlist. Editing the contents (song entries) If you want to edit the contents, there are two ways. #'Scroll to the green puzzle piece' representing the existence of the template. Then, a preview of it will appear. There is an "edit" and "delete" links at the bottom right. Choose edit, and a small window will appear. #*Now, you'll see three boxes with three parameters: "width", "content", and "#3". The one you'll be editing is "content". To make things easier, I suggest you copy all of its content (use Ctrl+A) to something like notepad in your PC (because seriously, the box space is very small, yes?) #*After you copy all content, you'll see something that basically consists of: ::: # "link''SPACE''song title" (YYYY.MM.DD) *"#" represents numbering inside the template. *The "[]" represents linking to another page, in this case a YouTube reprint of the video, although some pages will link to NicoNico instead if the utaite has prohibited reprints. *The "space" between the link and the song title is important to differentiate the link and the title; so don't forget to put one space. **If you want to edit the link, replace only the link. That goes to other fields; replace only the necessary ones. **If you want to add another song, just create another line with the same code as the others above. **Now you can copy the content you edited in the notepad to the "content" box inside the small window, and press "OK". #Now, the second way to edit the template's content is not to scroll to the "green thing", but to change the editing view into "source view". You can found the "Source" button in the top right of the editing tools. #*There you'll see basically the same as above, but without the small window and parameters. You can edit easily without copying them to notepad. It's your choice. Song entry template (1) "link''SPACE''song title" (2) (3) (English translation of the title needed) (4) Particular arrange or version of the song (depends on how the utaite named his/her cover) (5) (Parody of "song" needed) (6) feat. featured-utaite and his/her-collab-partner (7) (YYYY.MM.DD) *For the information on the date please do not use the date listed on the YouTube post, it is usually incorrect. Please use the date on the original NicoNico post. If you cannot access NicoNico you may just leave that field blank and other users will find and fill that field. *For (1), please use romanization of the Japanese song titles. However is the song is romanized particularly to an English title then that will be used as the title. *For (2), please substitute with the last number of the Nico Original video. (Often begins with sm or nm) *For (4), please use a hyphen ("-") around the particular arrange. For example: "''-Band ver.-, -Acapella ver.-, -English ver.-, -Screamo Rearrange-, etc." *For (6), the featured utaite doesn't have to come up first. For example: ''"Cendrillon" feat. Vivienne and Clear (Clear being the last) Example of a song entry: #"Suji Chigai" (Misguidance), (Parody of "Suki Kirai") feat. Kogeinu and Faneru (ASK as a guest appearance) (2011.05.08) }} Example of how playlist should look like: List of covered songs (English Title) feat. Featured-Utaite and His/her-collab-partner (Date) }} Some utaites forbid the reprinting of their videos, in this case the template must be changed to the Template:PlaylistForbid. To do this you can just simply add "Forbid" after the "Template:Playlist" so that it appears like so: **If you are having problems... Make sure that when you add more song entries the "#" are one after the other like this: List of covered songs Or else if you space the "#"s like this: List of covered songs Then it will look like this on the normal site: To correct this problem in "Visual Mode" just simply highlight all the songs, click the "Insert/Remove Numbered List" button; , to remove all the incorrectly numbered songs, then click the button again and it should renumber all the songs correctly. Guidelines to Linking to Videos Basic Guidelines When linking to a video there are a few guidelines to remember: *Please choose a video of decent quality. **If you cannot find a video for a particular song on YouTube, leave that field blank and please do not upload the video yourself. The Utaite Wiki has a YouTube account that will be used for this. *Please do not link to a video that is English subbed, we are not promoting the translation of a particular song as we are not a site that provides translations and also because they may be incorrect. **A wiki that provides translations however is the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki, so if you are looking for translations look there. *Please try to choose a video that links to the original post on Nico Nico Douga. **The video title and description should also match as closely to that of the original post also. *Keep in mind that not everything on YouTube is correct, there are people that mix an utaite's cover with another utaite's, so please do not link to those videos as they are not official. *If an utaite has an YouTube account, please link to those videos in their channel. If you are unsure of the validity of such accounts please check with Starikun or Esperancia to confirm. Forbidden Reprints Some Utaite forbid the reprinting of their videos, to respect their wishes, all the links in the song playlist must be linked to the original Nico Nico broadcast or the YouTube broadcast if the utaite has an account on YouTube. Covers Exclusively on Albums Please do not link to covers that are exclusively on an album. The reason why Utaites sing exclusive content are so that people will buy their CDs and by buying their CDs you are showing support for them. When people posting those songs on YouTube, they are infringing on the Utaites' intellectual property (See the article on Wikipedia for more information) and by watching and listening to them you are too. WE ARE NOT PROMOTING THIS! So please do not link to such content on this wiki. Thank You~ Example This is how a good video should look like: EXAMPLE Notice how the the title and description are in Japanese - this usually signifies that this is the original title and description that is present in the original post on NicoNico. Also, there is a link to the original Niconico video in the description. Creating a Redirect Sometimes pages may have alternate names/titles so in order to resolve this, a simple redirect is needed. All that has to be done is: #Create a new page #Title the new page with the alternate name (For example "KuroNeko") #Paste/type this code on the new page (For example since "KuroNeko" should redirect to "96Neko", "96Neko" should be put in brackets where "Page title" is) #redirect Page title #Publish page #Done! A redirect has been created Article management templates Please use this templates if you need to. *Stubs : Type at the start of an article. **Articles that are mostly filled but may be missing vital information for it to be considered complete. *Empty articles : Type at the start of the article. **Articles that have virtually no information in them *Work in progress : Type at the start of the article. **Articles that are partially filled. *Up to date song list : Type at the start of the article. This template should be placed before every other article management template. **Articles that have a complete and up to date song list. NOTE Please do not remove "Work in progress" templates unless authorized by Esperancia or Starikun Others will be added soon. Please go to my talk page if you need help on anything. Last edit by Esperancia21:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Last edit by Sen 05:08, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Tutorial Category:BrowseCategory:Resource